unhalofandomcom-20200214-history
Type-26 Ground Support Aircraft
The Banshee is an ugly, overpowered, n00b vehicle with a gay cockpit. It was ordered to be made by Adolf Hitler the Prophets. Commonly referred to as a Stupid Dive Bomber or a that thing that the pro grabs to bomb your face with ,or,it's so goddamn ugly, that you can't even see where you are piloting it but everyone knows where you are since the Banshee loves to make loud noises,, or a gay pedophile on crack cocaine, which sound like a combination of a cat being run over and Michael Jackson singing in slow motion. The flying in banshees.]] banshee is nicknamed the Stupid dive bomber partly because it makes a noise (even though stuka dive bombers went 'wheeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrnnnnnhhhh' and not. Banshees are purple, but lack green, so they cannot be called Barneys, Halo 3 Banshees have green vaginas cockpits, thus making them Barney-fighters. Banshees only have one button, which is red. The red button controls all of the steering and firing. You must press it with the appropriate pressure to do different commands. No push is forward. 1/7 is back. 2/7 is left, 3/7 is right, 4/7 is down, 5/7 is up, 6/7 is cannon, 7/8 is plasma turrets, 8/8 activates the Sangheili Special Snack (Will give humans a 24 hour migraine apon consumption). Banshees have four ends. There is the front end, which never gets damaged, even if someone held a Flamboyantthrower on it. There are the two side ends, which are connected to passing gas-powered engines. The last end is the back, which is where all waste products goes out. You dont want to be under a banshee while waste disposal is active. (It's said to smell like dog poop dipped in dumpster, wrapped in flesh, and sat in a Justin Beiber concert for 5 minutes. Nasty stuff.) Halo CE The Banshee is more commonly known as the flying-turret-of-death in the original Halo 1, as noobs would sit in one spot and fire plasma death down on people. Also, they will always, and we mean always, try to ram you on the Halo demo or PC versions. It seems that the gas waste seems to come from dirty methane from a Grunt that has been turned into a soccer ball, eaten by a Hunter pasta noodle, slowly digested--anyway the gas waste is from very dirty methane. Halo 2 The developers at Bungie decided that the flying-turret-of-death was too powerful. They then proceeded to nerf it in Halo 2 to a more suitable design. No longer could you sit in one spot and fire down on people, now the Banshee must always be moving, and now with the new hijack ability its new name is I-tried-to-splatter-you-now-I-lost-the-flying-turret-of-death. That was hard to say while screaming curse words at people on the soul-stealing Xbox Live, so it was shortened to splatter and lose. They still hadn't perfectly nerfed it, as people could still rain down green balls of death on your face. Halo 3 I don't really know what to say. No comment. The Halo 3 Banshee is ran by soap and is driven by Elites only because of the weight problem that Brutes have.Hornet pwn it! Halo Reach Three words: Even fuglier now. It looks like the fecal matter of a mutated result of a fatal brute abortion. Pros and Cons Cons It now looks and controls worser then dog shit (Which, In Halo Reach, Controls EXCELLENT!) It blows up if you smack it while it rams you And also bungie claims it haz windows!though the n00bs will still suck. And people will shoot green fire balls at your real balls. Pros Its Fuel Rod Blammin can destroy a Tank in one direct hit (And this is Halo? It didn't do that in 1, 2, or 3!) Space Banshees For more useless information, see Space Banshee. Category:Vehicles Category:Elites Category:Things that kick ass Category:Madness Category:Articles that should have been made a long time before 2010 Category:Noob stuff Category:Epic Shit Category:Big exploding stuff, Category:Things that can kill master cheif. Category:Things that go bump in the night Category:Covenant